All Because Of Drama Class
by PinkSteam
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were friends friends back in kindergarten. It stopped when Peeta gave her the burnt bread. At school, they have create a romance play together. They soon fall in love. During a trip to the beach Peeta bumps his head on a rock and his mind gets hijacked. The play is the cancelled. He has mixed feelings for Katniss. Will Peeta recover the love that was meant to be?
1. Reunited Once Again

**Author's Note (skip bold for story)**

**I DOT NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**So this is my first FanFic story. Sorry if it's a bad story as it's my first one. I just wanted to say thanks for reading, and please leave a review as I would like to hear your thoughts. Also the next chapter will be uploaded this Thursday or Friday. Enjoy the story!**

**-PinkSteam**

I wake up feeling unusually refreshed this morning. That's a first. I bet that will end when I arrive at school today, considering its a new school year. Today's September 4th.

Getting out of bed I find a change of clothes. I settle on black leggings, combat boots, a plain black t-shirt and a leather jacket. My usual attire.

When I walk down stairs I see Prim doing her math homework.

"Hey Little Duck hows the math going?" I ask with a smile.

"It's fine," she continues "If nx4+23=35 what does 'n' equal?"

"'n' equals 3," I say as I play with her braids.

I was always good at math. Although I'm good at it, I'd much rather spend time in the woods hunting with Gale.

"Bye Prim, I'm heading to school," I tell her as I walk through the door.

Skipping breakfast, I walk to school. Panem High. The best school in District 12. The school is usually for merchants but I traded squirrels a lot with the principle.

As I arrive, I collect my schedule from the office and head to my locker. Locker 1257. Near my locker I bump into hard wall falling to the ground dropping my papers. Wait, I since when are there walls in the middle of hallways... Looking up I see the person I least expect. Peeta Mellark. The baker's youngest son. Blonde, tall, pale skin and the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life.

We used to be friends back in kindergarten even though he was a merchant kid. He would sneak me extra sugar cookies from the bakery and sit beside me in class. This one time, Peeta went on a trip to The Capitol. He brought me back a silver pearl from his trip. I always keep the pearl safe in my mother's old jewellery box. It was from her previous merchant days, before she married my dad.

He saved my family's life with bread. I'll never stop owing him for that. Ever since the bread incident, Peeta has changed. Good or bad? I'm not sure.

A familiar voice interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Woah there Everdeen, not that I don't appreciate it but why are you kneeling at my feet?" he asks raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Ignoring his question I snap "Move you're in front of my locker,"

Stepping aside he picks up my papers and with his signature smirk he says "Locker 1257, nice we're locker neighbours,"

Standing up, I turn the combination lock according to the password. 12-24-36. Multiples of 12, that'll be easy to remember. I throw my books in while Peeta continues reading my schedule.

"Looks like we have all the same classes expect third and fourth period. You have gym while I have English. Then the other way around," He says still looking at the paper.

I carefully walk to the first class trying not to bump into someone again. Room 214. I soon realize Peeta's striding behind me with my schedule in hand. Snatching it back, I decide to sit beside Madge and behind Gale. Peeta ends up sitting beside me as it's the last seat available.

"Hello, class. My name is Miss Trinket, as you know I am your drama teacher. The first project will be to create a play," the new teacher announces, "There will be two people in one group and twelve groups, one boy and one girl, and I will pick the genres out of a bowl. Now before you start chatting I am picking the groups," after her talk the entire class groans, including Peeta and I.

"First group; Marvel and Glimmer, genre; mystery. Interesting! Second group; Cato and Clove, genre; action. Great!"

I zone out for a while until I hear my name.

"Twelfth group; Katniss and Peeta, genre; romance. Lovely! Those are all the groups, this assignment is due Monday." she finishes just as the bell rings.

Bakery after school. We'll work on the project," Peeta whispers in my ear. It sends a shiver down my spine. His face is so close I can feel his warm breath on my ear.

As he walks to his next class I realize something. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Falling For You

**Author's note (skip bold for story)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Thank you everyone who has read, favourited, followed or reviewed my story. I means so much as this is my first story. Please review on how you liked the two P.O.V.s of the characters. I feel like this chapter has been rushed. Please ignore any the grammar errors in the story. This is an Everlark story. I was going to post it tomorrow but I couldn't wait to post it so here it is! Next chapter: before Saturday. (Sorry for the ending, I like cliffhangers) Enjoy!**

**-PinkSteam**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

It's the last period of school, although there's still five minutes left. I have successfully avoided Peeta the entire day. After the little incident I've decided it would be best to try to avoid Peeta as it will always end up awkward for me.

Waiting for the bell to ring I start to think about my dad. I wish he was still here. Unfortunately he died in a mining explosion. Mom was broken. Oblivious to the world around her. Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

I remember how my father used to teach me how to hunt. He sang so beautifully, even the birds stopped to listen. The week before the explosion Dad gave me a jar of sand. Special sand. I remember what he had said to Prim and I.

"Girls, I brought you both a present!" he handed us the jars from behind his back smiling as he continued, "If you ever have a problem and need a wish, use this sand. Take a handful, and blow it into the air. The pain of the problem will disappear. Everything will go back the way it was."

Even though I miss my dad, I don't dare wish him back. As much as I miss him, he's better off away from District 12. He deserves something better.

A sharp ring breaks me from my thoughts. Collecting my books I dash off to my locker hoping to pass Peeta. Although when I'm there I'm greeted by blonde hair and bright blue eyes leaning against my locker.

"So, you ready Everdeen?

"Yeah one sec," I say as I attempt to be as less awkward as possible.

As we walk to school I hear someone yelling...

"Peeta Mellark where were you? You're late!" screams a middle aged lady as she comes out from the front bakery door covered in flour. "Oh, and I see you have brought a girl. Why did you not bring Delly Cartwright, she would have been so much better than this Seam trash." she continues gesturing at me.

As soon as I hear the last part my jaw drops to the ground and my eyes widen in shock. I knew that Merchants aren't very fond of the people from the Seam, but that doesn't mean any less. I guess I should have expected this.

"Mom, this is Katniss Everdeen. Don't even try to compare her to Delly, she's just as good. If not better." Peeta explains to the lady calmly. That was the first time in a while he actually called me by my first name.

So the lady is his mom. How can someone so gentle like Peeta, have a mother so rough?

"Shut up, next time don't bring Seam girls home to hook up with. If you must do it, do it in the back alley way. I don't want her anywhere near the bakery. We could lose even more customers with her here," the lady yells as she slaps Peeta. His mom walks away with a scowl on her face.

If you look at his face, you can see a clear, red handprint. I can see it's starting to swell up. I start to feel bad for Peeta.

I decide it's not worth it here. I'd rather be in my home in the Seam instead of this Merchant Area anyway. I start to walk home and just let Peeta deal with his problems.

I feel something pull me back though.

"Katniss I'm sorry, my mom thinks I should be with Delly, so our families can become more rich. She's just mad that your mom was Dad's first choice." he tries to explain. What's all this about Mom and his dad?

"Let's just work on the project," I say. School's more important than his mother right now. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta's frown turn into a grin.

As I follow him into the back I see two boys a bit older than Peeta.

"Hey Peet, I see you brought this lovely lady here tonight." whistles Blondie.

"Finally Peet, I was starting to get worried!" says the older boy beside Blondie. If I were to describe the older boy he looks like an older version of Peeta, except the boys hair is a darker colour than Peeta's.

"Katniss, this is Rye and Wheat my older brothers. Rye is the whistling one and Wheat is the over paranoid one," Peeta announces pointing to both of the boys.

So Blondie's name is Rye. Beats calling him Blondie.

"Oh and by the way, we're just friends working on a project." Peeta defends us. I can't help but feel a little disappointed when he calls us 'just friends'.

"Yeah Peet, 'friends'..." Rye falsely agrees.

Peeta and I decide to go to his room away from his brothers. We settle to create a play called Cabin Water. The play is about a boy named Cameron and a girl named Aimee. They are both from District 2. Cameron and Aimee despise each other. Cameron, Aimee and some close friends; Ethan, Ariana and Emily. (From District 2 also.) They all go on a trip to District 4 to fish. Although when Cameron and Aimee are forced to stay in they same cabin due to a mix up they snap. It gets worse when bad weather traps them both in a cabin. Alone. In the end, Aimee and Cameron learn to love each other and have their first kiss together outside on a beach.

Yeah, cliché I know.

Peeta and I start to attempt the play. I really wish that the genre didn't have to be romance. Why not action? Drama? Mystery? Comedy? Any of those would have been better. But some how, I'm kind of happy we got romance.

Trying to contain my laughter I bang into Peeta with my suitcase

"Cameron, move it you're in my way!" I say in the best fake annoyed voice I can.

"Well Aimee," Peeta spits with disgust in his eyes. "Maybe I'd notice you if you looked a little better. I mean sweats on the road trip? We're going to District 4 not your friends' sleepover. Wait, do you even have any friends?"

The last one hurt a bit. But then I realize it's just for the play dialogue as Cameron is supposed to hate Aimee. Peeta's a really good actor.

I pretend to walk past him into a different room and that's where the scene cuts.

"Nice work Katniss!" Peeta compliments grinning.

After the act, we both agree we deserve a well earned break. Having Peeta as my partner is more fun than I thought. We walk down the stairs to get some food from a bakery for a snack. Luckily Mrs. Mellark has left so we don't have anymore interruptions.

After we ate, everything was complete silence. It was really awkward and you could have cut the tension with a knife. I decide to start a game of tag like a couple of five year olds.

"Tag you're it," a say as I tap Peeta and run away.

He starts off confused, but then gets the idea. Unfortunately, Peeta has really long legs so he catches up to me in seconds. I end up being 'it' again.

Peeta runs into the bakery as there are no customers to lose. He stands in front of the counter. That's the only thing keeping me from getting him 'it'. Fast like a cheetah, smart like an owl, and brave like a lion. The perfect words to describe him.

He fakes a left but I don't flinch.

Peeta always calls me 'Katniss' now. No longer Everdeen. He's also not that annoying anymore. I really like Playful Peeta.

The floor is really slippery from all the water they use to get steam in the ovens. Next thing I know I'm slipping. I shut my eyes ready to take the fall but instead, strong hands catch me.

When I look up, my eyes get lost into the bluest, deepest eyes on the most beautiful face. I start to examine his facial features. I've never seen his face at this angle before. The way his wavy hair sweeps along his forehead. How his jaw always clenches when he is thinking. The small blond hairs across his chin. The swelling up of the slap has wore off.

Being this close to him, my breathing gets more shallow and needy. I have to take deep breathes now. We're so physically close I can hear his heart beat. Racing like mine.

Right when we're about to kiss I get nervous. This will be my first kiss. I always thought it would be in many years. I'm not ready for this kiss.

"Sorry I can't. This is a mistake, I have to go." I quickly say backing out of the kiss. When I say it, I instantly regret it. But I can't do anything about it anymore. I gather all my things and walk out. Looking back, I see the look of hurt on his face. His eyes lowered to the ground. I cannot bear look at him like that anymore so I leave. Not once turning back.

I have fallen for Peeta Mellark.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I hide in front of the counter to block Katniss from getting me 'it'. But then, I see something that gives me a mini heart attack. Katniss slipping.

Quickly I catch her guiding up by her arms and waist.

She looks into my eyes as I do the same to her. I can even see my reflection. Her eyes glance around my face studying my features.

Katniss is so close that I can smell her shampoo. It's a piney forest scent. My heart beat starts pounding and then I lean in for a kiss. I get so lost into her eyes until something wakes me up from my thoughts.

"Sorry, I can't. This is a mistake, I have to go."

A mistake. She thinks it's a mistake. Katniss doesn't feel the same way I feel for her. I feel like a dozen thousand knives just stabbed my heart. Katniss destroying every shatter of my heart left.

When we got picked to be drama partners I was ecstatic.

When I found out we were locker partners I was ecstatic.

When she came to my house I was ecstatic.

But that all ended when she walked out. The only reason I stopped talking to Katniss after the bread incident was because I thought she was dating Gale Hawthorne.

Now that I think about it, another strange sensation hits my heart. The little piece that is still intact. Jealousy? Anger? Either way I'll give Katniss some space this week. Maybe even this month. I mean, she's probably with him right now. Probably kissing at the lake. Might be planning to marry Hawthorne in the future. With Prim as the bridesmaid. _She was never yours, and never will be._

I know what to do now. Date Delly Cartwright and forget Katniss.

I have always loved you Katniss Everdeen. And I know I always will, even if I try not too.


	3. The Plan

**A/N (skip bold for story)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Thank you everyone for reading my story! I have decided I will always update Fridays so the chapters will be longer. I have to warn you, the P.O.V.s in this chapter may be a little confusing as they are a little all over the place. Oh and as most of you already know, I like adding minor cliff hangers. It may not seem like it, but I read all the reviews. Is there anything you guys would like in the story? More characters? P.O.V.s? Drama? Slower story? Faster story? I would like to know your preferences so I can adjust the story. Enjoy!**

**-PinkSteam **

**Peeta P.O.V.**

The next day, I set my plan to forget Katniss.

I know it's not right to use Delly like this, but I can't help it. Katniss makes me feel amazing.

1\. Ask Delly out

2\. After a few dates ask her to be my girlfriend

3\. Bring her home

4\. Kiss

5\. Walk around with Delly on my arm

I walk around the school trying to find Delly. She wasn't in the parking lot, not at her locker, but I finally find her talking to Katniss. I can hear them talking about nail polish and shoes. Never thought Katniss would talk about any of that... _Stop thinking about her!_

Since last night, I have stopped calling her 'Katniss' and started calling her 'Everdeen' because, I need to convince myself I'm over her.

I fix up my hair and roll up my sleeves and undo the first couple buttons of my shirt. If I'm going to get Delly, I need to look nice.

"Hey Delly, so I've been thinking, maybe we should go out. What do you think?" I try to say confidently. "Everdeen, do you mind? This is kind of personal," I try to act a little annoyed and raising my left brow. She never loved you, what's the point loving her again?

I watch Katniss's embarrassed reaction as she slowly walks away.

I take some time to notice her outfit as well. Brown leather jacket, brown leather boots and black leggings. I smile to my self. With such a simple outfit everyday, she's the only one I know who can pull it off. _STOP IT PEET!_

"So Delly what do you think?" I ask her about the date.

Delly, of course agrees. I tell her I'll send her the details later over text.

I can't help it but look at Katniss's reaction. Although, when I turn around I see her and Gale talking together. See? I knew it, they're together. I always knew, I just didn't want to believe it. They're both smiling and laughing having a grand old time. A rush of jealously reaches me. Why can't I ever make her so relaxed? The only time I've made her care free was during yesterday's tag game. And even then, the memory got ruined.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

As I walk to Delly, I ask for some advice. I need advice on improving for Peeta. I don't tell her who I need the information for though. I cannot trust her yet.

"Delly, do you mind? I'd like some advice," I start a conversation with her.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," she informs me.

"I really want some advice, I think I'm falling for this boy but I don't think he likes me back. So I was wondering how to get him to like me. Like what changes should I try?"

"Well, first of all be nice. He won't like you if you're rude. Second, dress nicely. I mean, would you want to date someone who looks tired and wears sweats everyday? Wear nice shoes. Maybe some pumps or heels. Wear some nail polish too. Something small can go a long way." I'm relieved she didn't ask who it was. That would have been embarrassing, I'm not the best actress.

And then, I feel this presence. I can't explain it. Like somebody is following me, but they're not trying too. I've been feeling it for a while but this one is the strongest pull.

"Hey Delly, so I've been thinking, maybe we should go out. So what do you think?"

I know that voice anywhere. I turn around and we lock eyes. It's Peeta. He's wearing black jeans with a simple button-up shirt. Sleeves rolled. I can't help but gape at him. He looks amazing. Another cliché statement.

Right when I want to ask Peeta out, he asks someone else. Dreams are just a false reality.

"Everdeen, do you mind? This is kind of personal,"

I blush crimson when I here what he just said. I walk away and bump into Gale. We make plans to go hunting after school. It will be good for me to stay away from Peeta.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

Why can't I forget about Katniss, but she can forget me so effortlessly?

Walking to drama class I see Katniss. Her head is turned away from the door looking outside the window. I watch as Madge goes to sit beside her.

"Sorry, this seat is taken Madge," Katniss speaks almost inaudibly. Shock and confusion fills my head.

"Oh that's okay Kat,?" Madge replies.

Just then Gale walks past me into the seat beside Katniss. Ah, Gale Hawthorne. I remember about the first time we met. Gale and Katniss were at the bakery with my father trading squirrels. Katniss was so shy and young back then.

I walk to the other seat beside Delly. Well if I'm trying to forget Katniss I might as well pretend like I like Delly.

"Today will be a work period for you and your partner," Ms. Trinket tells us.

I walk over to Katniss when I see Gale leave.

"So Everdeen, do you want to work on the scene after Aimee walks out?" I ask trying to keep my cool.

"Why did you stop calling me by my first name?" Katniss ignores my question. Wow, she notices a lot.

"Okay let's start now," If she wants to ignore questions, it would only be fair if I did the same thing. Oh Peeta, she was never yours in the first place. I bring Katniss over into a different classroom with my teacher's permission.

The next scene is when Aimee and Cameron are stuck in the cabin.

"Aimee, call Ethan and see where the rest of the group is!" I exclaim.

"Do it yourself, Cammy." Katniss replies as she rolls her eyes. I know the eye rolling part was real. And it was towards me. "I'm going to go take a nap," Katniss fake yawns.

I slam the table.

Cameron's supposed to be a very ignorant, bossy, controlling person. Although, he's a really good cook. Well atleast the last one is going to be easy.

I pretend to make dinner while Katniss turns the lights off to pretend there is a power outage.

"Aimee! Wake up!" I clap my hands as loudly as I can at the makeshift bed.

"Shut up Cameron, I'm trying to sleep." I moan into the pillow.

"Powers out, roads are closed. We're stuck here. The blizzard hit."

*ring, ring* That was the class bell.

Finally I get to leave now.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I walk out of school property. I know it's not good to skip school, but I really need to shed some light.

Walking into the Seam, I enter the forest, crawling under the fence's broken wire. They say that the fence is electrically powered 24/7 but it's actually not. The trick to see if it's powered or not is to listen to the fence. Bring your ear close but not too close that you can touch the fence. If you hear a buzz, than it's on. If it's silent, then it's off.

The woods became our saviour.

I trudge against the dry leaves finding a special stump. Walking half an hour through, I find it. It's the hollowed stump I use to store my bow and arrows, just incase the Capitol checks my house.

I know poaching is against the rules, but I would take a bullet to the head rather than slowly starving to death any day.

I hear steps towards me. On instinct I turn around.

A peacekeeper. A pistol pointed at my head. Followed by two others, on the other side of me.

"You are arrested for illegally poaching, carrying a weapon and being on Capitol's land. Your fate will be decided in the square.

They secure my hands with metal cuffs. The cold metal burns against my skin.

The walk is silent until we reach town.

"We have decided 10 lashes for trespassing on Capitol property, 15 lashes for carrying a deadly weapon without a permit and 15 lashes for illegally poaching. You're punishment starts now." announces the peacekeeper.

I feel another one of those weird connections...

**Peeta P.O.V.**

As I walk into English class noticing Katniss isn't here. I may not act like it right now, But I do care for her.

Something I never thought I knew how to do after the hijacking. I immediately know something's wrong. I run out of class suddenly and start to run across the Seam. Halfway there I see peacekeepers. And they look angry.

"...10 lashes for trespassing on Capitol property, 15 lashes for carrying a deadly weapon without a permit and 15 lashes for illegally poaching. You're punishment starts now."

I push through the crowd and see a girl. Brown hair in a braid, a leather jacket and leather boots. The only one who can pull off the outfit... Katniss.

I have to save her. Anyway I can.

I see her get strapped to a pole. A whipping pole. When the peacekeeper raises the whip high in the air, I do something I cannot take back. Something she will remember me for.

"I volunteer to take her punishment!"

"Looks like we have a Merchant here. Leave we're trying to do something important," the peacekeeper says.

"I'll take her punishment!" I scream again.

"Very well, release the girl. But make her watch,"

I get strapped to the pole myself. I take one last look at Katniss, and see her cry. We lock eyes. And then I see something, she mouths: Peeta.

And then the whip comes. The thick leather slaps my skin. I know there is a mark. _1, 2, 3,_ I count the lashes in my head. The whip comes in contact with my entire back. I lost count after 3.

I'm unaware how much time has passed. I just know I must do this for Katniss. We're on my 17th whip. I can feel tears prick the corner of my eyes. _18, 19, 20._

I can do this. I can do this, we're half way there. Think of Katniss_. Remember when she sang the valley song in kindergarten? How about when she hugged you every time you gave her a sugar cookie. The way her hair was in two braids instead of one. How happy she looked the day after you gave her bread._

I can feel my exposed back, hot with the summer air. _30, 31, 32_

My back is in agony. When I turn around my vision is all blurry. I see blood on the rocky gravel I'm kneeling on. I can just make out Katniss. Even crying she looks amazing. There's an even larger crowd as there's a merchant boy getting whipped. It's usually people from the Seam that gets whipped.

_38, 39, 40._

It's over. Dark red cuts along my back. I survived. I love you Katniss Everdeen can't you see? I need you, without you my life would be broken. I guess it's time for her to know. I love you too much. I guess, the 'Make Katniss Jealous' plan is over.

If I don't make it, I love you Everdeen.

Before I black out I hear "Remember boy, the reason we let you take the punishment was just to show the district the Capitol is the ally, the districts are the enemies."

"I love you Katniss," I whisper with all the power I have left. And then, the next thing I know, all I see is black.


	4. Good or Bad?

**A/N (skip bold for story)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY OR THE CHARACTERS**

**I have revised the chapters to make it more believable. (Not big changes.) I also changed the story's plot.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Dear guest reviewer,**

**Thank you for the help, but I am an inexperienced writer. The "weird connection" may not sound believable, but to be honest it's the only thing I can come up with. I agree the story has been going fast so I have changed all updates to Friday. That way the chapters can properly developed. Peeta has been to the Capitol before. He has traveled a lot in my story. So he did not only stay in District you for the help and I will consider a lot of the tips.**

**Dear other guest reviewer,**

**The tag was not part of the play. They were playing tag for fun.**

**-PinkSteam**

**Peeta P.O.V.**

Where am I? Who am I? Wait a minute. It's at the tip of my tongue... Peter Mellark? No. Patrick Mellark? Nah. Ahh, Peeta Mellark. That's it! Wow Peeta how'd you forget your own name? So silly.

I feel a presence, but I usually only feel it when Katniss is in the room. Maybe she is. When I try to open my eyes pain shoots through from my back to my head. Right, the whipping. I can feel the pain but I can't feel my back... Strange...

_ "Hurry mom, I think he's unconscious!"_

_ "I'm trying too Katniss, stop worrying he will live,"_

Yes! I'm going to live! Thank you random voice!

The second voice confirmed it's Katniss. I'm leaning towards Katniss's mom for the second voice but it might not be.

_ "I'm going to get some more morphing stay here,"_

Morphing... Oh right, morphing! The drug from the Capitol. Madge used to tell me about how her mother used morphing when her aunt Maysilee Donner died. I hear morphing can be really addicting.

_ "Bye mom,"_

Yep, it's her mom.

When her mom steps out of the room I hear something that makes my hear stop.

_ "Why Peeta, why? I could have taken the whipping,"_ Yeah right,_ "Why though?"_ Because I love you! _"I like you Peeta, but I can't do anything about it. You're with Delly."_ But I want to be with you! Wait, did you just say you like me? _"I know you think I'm with Gale, but I'm not. He's like a brother to me that's all."_ Wait, what? Seriously? You're not? Then why don't you just date me? I've been waiting so long! _"I will never stop owing you though. First the bread that saved my family, I doubt you know the effects of that one burnt bread loaf. Second you saved me from the whipping. You took my punishment. Something you never deserved."_ You don't owe me anything!

_ "I really like you, but you can't be with me."_ Yes, you like me! Wait, but I can't be with you? Why not?

_ "Katniss go to school, you have already missed four days staying with Peeta,"_ Mrs. Everdeen urges. Four days? It feels like only 3 hours ago. What no, don't leave!

_ "Bye Peeta," _Bye Katniss, come home soon.

I guess the plan to forget Katniss is over now.

Just when I'm about to fall back to sleep, Katniss kisses me. It may just be a quick peck on the lips but it was my first kiss. My first kiss. With my first ever love.

Just then, I fall fast asleep.

When I wake up I feel a pounding sensation in my head. Slowly, I open my eyes one by one. I see Katniss's sleeping face. She must be back from school.

I take a minute to adapt to my surroundings. It appears I'm laying down on a wooden counter. Cut carrots and potatoes beside me. Somebody must have been cooking. I glance my eyes briefly around the home. I can see chipped paint on the door. A small bedroom with a twin sized bed. Dusty windows. Wooden cupboards that screech when opened. Seam houses have always fascinated me.

Although something catches my eyes in the far left corner of the bedroom. A jewellery box. With the pearl I gave her in first grade. Part of me is happy she kept it. But the other half is confused why.

I glance around again and see a glass of water. Water. I need water. I hate to wake her up, but the dryness is unbearable.

"Katniss," I test out my voice. It's rough and scratchy. "Katniss," I continue to urge. On my forth try she wakes up.

"Peeta," I can see the shock on her face. She's so adorable, it makes me smile.

"Water, water please," I'm starting to lose my voice due to dehydration. I have never wanted water as much is now. She grabs me the glass of water and I chug it down in seconds. The cool, refreshing water glides smoothly down my throat. It feels amazing.

When I attempt to sit up, she stops me.

"You won't be able to sit up for awhile,"

There is a lot of awkward silence for a moment. If you drop a pin on a carpet, you would be able to hear it.

"Why'd you take the whipping?" Katniss questions. _Not now._

"Peeta you're awake," Mrs. Everdeen unintentionally interrupts. Shock fills her face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine a little sore though," I smile, although it doesn't quite reach my eyes. Katniss isn't falling for it though.

Later in the day, I begin to write Katniss a letter. The letters are slanted though as I'm writing while laying down on a counter. I start to write.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ I have been feeling something between us. I know, you're wondering why I'm writing this and not telling you face-to-face considering I'm temporally living in your house until my back heals. Well, I have knew about this for a while. Since I was five years old really. At the first day of kindergarten you caught my eye. Your hair was in two braids instead of one and you had a red dress on. My dad pointed you out to me._

_ He said "See that girl Peet, I was in love with her mother but she married a coal miner." And being the curious little kid I of course asked why. "The coal miner, when he sang, all the birds would stop to listen."_

_ When the teacher had asked who knew the valley song, your hand shot up in the sky. You sang the entire song, word to word. I then knew, I was a goner. Ever since that day, I watched you walk home. Every single day._

_ I watched you take care of Prim. You put her needs before yours. If even got so bad, you had to sell Prim's old baby clothes. I saw you outside in my backyard. Leaning against a tree. I tipped the bread in the fire so I could give it to you. _

_ Although, the next day at school, I saw you walking home with Gale. I thought you two were dating. So I kept my distance. When we had to be drama partners, I knew it was fate. _

_ When you spoke to me on the table, I heard everything. You thought I was unconscious but I wasn't. I was awake, fully alert._

_ I took the whipping for you because I love you._

_ I hope you feel the same way._

_-Peeta_

I read over this letter so many times to perfect it, I think I have memorized the whole text. Just when I think it's perfect, I fold the letter into quarters and write her name on it. Followed by '_From Peeta_' on it. After, I throw it onto the counter beside me.

I drift off to sleep. Dreaming about intense grey eyes and silky brown hair.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I stretch out of bed, carful not to hit Prim who is beside me. I walk out to the kitchen to check up on Peeta. He's safe and sound asleep. A piece of paper catches my attention. This was never here before...

I take the paper in my hand to see my name written on it. I can't help but feel a little worried.

I see it's a letter for me from Peeta. I start to read.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ I have been feeling something between us. I know, you're wondering why I'm writing this and not telling you face-to-face considering I'm temporally living in your house until my back heals._ Actually yes, I am thinking that.

I continue reading. _Well, I have knew this for a while. Since I was five years old really. During the first day of kindergarten you caught my eye. Your hair was in two braids instead of one and you had a red dress on. My dad pointed you out to me._

Where is this exactly going? How does Peeta remember something that happened over 11 years ago?

_He said "See that girl Peet, I was in love with her mother but she ended up marrying a coal miner." And being the curious little kid I of course asked why. "The coal miner, when he sang, all the birds would stop to listen."_ I remember my dad, when Dad sang, the birds did stop. I reread that part. Peeta's dad was in love with Mom? When did this happen? I've got to ask mom soon.

_ I watched you take care of Prim. You put her needs before yours. If even got so bad, you had to sell Prim's old baby clothes. I saw you outside in my backyard. Leaning against a tree. I tipped the bread in the fire so I could give it to you. _You saw me? How?

_Although, the next day at school, I saw you walking home with Gale. I thought you two were dating. So I kept my distance. When we had to be drama partners, I knew it was fate._ That's why we stopped talking?

_When you spoke to me on the table, I heard everything. You thought I was unconscious but I wasn't. I was awake, fully alert._ Shoot! you heard everything. What did you think about it?

I took the whipping for you because I love you. I hope you feel the same way. "I love you too Peeta." I whisper softly.

A tear streams down my left cheek. Tears of or sadness or joy? Both. How could I have not noticed? He loves you Katniss. You hurt him, but he kept trying. But he loves you and you love him. When I turn around I see Peeta stir and wake up from the crickets outside. Shining blue orbs locking with my dull grey eyes. It's now or never!

"I love you too Peeta," Unsure, I lean in.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I wake up to crickets in the distance. When I look around the room, I see Katniss with the letter in her hand. Her expression sad. But also happy. She looks like shes been thinking hard. I can almost see the little gears turning in her head. I hope she likes the letter.

"I love you too Peeta," Katniss tells me. Those 3 simple words, can make your entire life better. Brighter. Magical.

We kiss. Our first real kiss. I lean in and meet Katniss halfway. My lips mold hers as our tongues fight for dominance. I win. She fists her palm in my hair while I hold her waist. We break the kiss when we both run out of air. She smiles, a bright smile. She should do that more often.

After a week, I can sit up again. I have broken up with Delly. She too, knew we weren't right together. The medicine they gave me worked miracles.

The first thing I do is go to the lake to swim with Katniss. I pack my swim shorts sunscreen, and a picnic basket. She packs a bikini.

I finish changing to find Katniss in her bikini self conscious.

"Don't hide, you're beautiful." I tell her sincerely. She smiles as she removes her towel. I don't know why she's embarrassed, she shouldn't be.

I take out the picnic basket and set everything up. I spread a blanket over the grassy land and take out all the food. I place the loads of cheese buns I brought in a big plate. I put that plate in the centre. I lift off the cap of the tupperware container full of sugar cookies shaped as hearts. Before I finish to unpack the food, Katniss takes a cheese bun and bites.

"These are so good," Katniss moans lost in the food. I chuckle. I'm glad she likes the food. I take out a couple bottles of water from the basket.

When I turn around I see that Katniss has finished her cheese bun and is eating a sugar cookie.

"If you keep cooking like this I just might have to marry you," Katniss murmurs, her mouth full of food. I don't think she really means it, but if she did I would be willing to do that. I shake my head to clear the though as I pass her a water bottle and she thanks me.

I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever.

Quickly we finish all the food except for the cheese buns. I save those in a plastic zip up bag for Katniss later.

Katniss pulls me into the water. I form a trick.

"Katniss, help I can't swim!" I start to slap the water. I then hide in the water. I can hear her screaming my name. I stop my breathing to prevent bubbles. Just then, I pop up.

"Boo!" I laugh.

"Peeta don't scare me like that!" she looks so worried I start to feel bad.

"Just kidding," she laughs, I laugh along with her.

"Race to the rocks and back?" I challenge. Katniss agrees. She was always so competitive.

"1, 2, 3; G-" Katniss cuts me off as she starts before me. Two can play this game.

I was going to go easy on her, but what's a little competition? I kick as fast as I can, cupping my hands as I push the water beneath me. After a while, I start to tread the water trying to spot Katniss. She is about 20 metres behind me. I continue to swim again until I meet the rocks. I do a roll in the water to change directions. The rocks are suddenly closer than they look. I hear a loud thump and my head aches. I see spots of mixed colours. It gets more difficult to breathe by the second. The next image I see is black. All black.

_*Beep, beep, beep*_

When I open my eyes I see a young girl. About sixteen. Her hair is in a braid and tears stain her face. She is holding my hand. She looks like my enemy, Katniss Everdeen.

"You're awake," she whispers hopefully.

"Who are you?"

I watch as hurt crosses her features.

"Katniss, your girlfriend." she answers. So this is my enemy...

The voice in my head starts talking: _She's a liar! You can't believe anything she says. She's some kind of mutt the Capitol created to use against the rest of us! Don't trust her. I did, and she tried to kill me. She killed my friends. My family. Don't even go near her! She's a mutt! She's a stinking mutt!_


	5. Hijacked

**A/N (please read)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Sorry for the really short chapter and bad ending for the previous chapter. It is only fiction. Excuse any errors in this chapter please. I would just like to say I'm creating a new Everlark story on here so every Friday there will be an update for only one story. I'm sorry but since I'm wanting to create another story at the same time there will only be time for one update. Thank you for reading the story this far and I hope you enjoyed the ride. Even through all it's bumps on road. The will be more to the story. In this chapter, Peeta is torn between being mean or nice to Katniss since he is hijacked. Also he doesn't know he's hijacked. Not a lot of detail I know. Enjoy!**

**-PinkSteam**

**Peeta P.O.V.**

_ Do not listen to her! She's a mutt. Stop Peeta, stop._ Part of myself tells me_. Come on Peet, she's your girlfriend you've had a crush on her for years._ I can't choose which side to believe. _Remember? She killed your family! She even tried to kill you!_

Well then since she tried to kill me, I guess it would only be fair to do the same. I turn to her face and see tears streaming down. Ha, well that's your fault for crying Catpiss. Stop faking, we both know you never loved me.

I lock her throat in between my hands and pin her down. _Squeeze hard Peeta, squeeze._ That's just what I do. _Let go Peeta, let her go!_ Which one do I follow?

Her face shows shock, confusion and hurt. _You deserve to be hurt. After what you have been doing to me_. She's squirming and gasping beneath me.

I have no idea why I'm thinking all these... Bad things. It's not like me. My head is trying to kill, but my heart is trying to love. I equally need both my brain and heart but I know I should let her go. _You never completely lose your ways, Mellark. Even if you try._

I see someone pounding against the locked doors. There's always someone to save you when you need it Katniss. But never anyone to save me.

When I release her, I say "I must have really loved you." I get up, off of her and unlock the door. Surrendering myself completely.

Katniss or Catpiss, whatever I call her is gasping for breath. She looks the same expect she is sitting on the bed I pinned her to. And the fact that there are 2 hand marks on her neck. They'll go away, unlike the feeling of being betrayed by the one you loved.

I close my eyes thinking the feelings will disappear. Obviously, it doesn't. Not even a little. I still keep my eyes closed though. Maybe I should try alcohol. It works for Haymitch, I'll need to ask for some.

I feel the person roughly capture my hands. The contact makes me jump up but knowing what will happen if I do, I stop.

"I'm Darius, obviously since you can't handle yourself I have to watch you. Something sharp pricks my neck. A needle I think. _Let it happen Peet, just let it happen._ You're a monster Peeta, stay away from Katniss. Maybe they're right. But one problem, even if I try I won't succeed.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

"It's called hijacking," Darius, the peacekeeper that watches over Peeta says. "It's a form of memory loss." We spend the next hours talking about hijacking. I feel safe around him. He's like a father to me. Something I've always needed, but never had enough.

**A/N Sorry for the ending. And cliff hangers.**


	6. Forever & Always

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Enjoy,**

**-PinkSteam**

**Peeta P.O.V.**

I wake up to find myself shackled to a wall. I can't wait to get out and get revenge on Katniss. I start to pull on the restraints trying to get away. The cool metal trapping my wrists feels strangely refreshing. The restraints don't bulge so I look around for an escape. I find nothing. The room I'm in is dull and lifeless. Just like my personality.

Since I have nothing better to do than wait, I start to think of my past.

The Capitol, Katniss, my family, the bakery, the play.

What ever happened to the play exactly? All I remember was Ms. Trinket made us create a romance play. What a joke. Katniss Everdeen is just a mutt the Capitol created as punishment. And you fell in love with her. Ha, she played you so well.

_But everything was so real, the bread, kindergarten, what about class?_

You know, she never really loved you. _She told me she did though. _

My inner good and bad are currently fighting.

Remember the time you sank in the water and Finnick saved you by giving you mouth-to-mouth? He just did that to calm Katniss down. He never did it for you.

She killed your family. Dad, Rye, Wheat. All of them. She tried to kill you too but you were stronger. Better.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Darius come with a tray of food. Cheese buns with a white rose on the tray. The silent message from the Capitol saying: We own you.

"Welcome to District 13, Peeta. I know you're not speaking with anyone but the days you were sleeping when I injected you with a needle, they bombed District 12. We had to save you so we brought you to District 13." Darius informs me. I let all the information settle in. I try not to show any emotion on my face though.

I don't miss District 12, I miss the bakery though.

I let the hunger get the best of me and eat the entire cheese bun in 2 bites.

The rest of the week goes on in a blur. Katniss visits me often but I never look at her. We don't interact at all. She just sits on the bench secured to the wall while I sit on the floor.

xxxxxxx

I finally get to leave this... This dungeon. What shall I do first? I can bake like I used to do or I can seek revenge on Katniss. Hm, second one it is!

I wander around the streets of District 13. After the bombing of District 12 all the refugees fled to District 13. I never knew there was a District 13 until Darius had told me.

I turn around to be greeted with 2 peacekeepers. Great now I can't do anything without being watched. Walking around the area, all I see is pavement. I sit down where the pavement looks clean and stare into the distance.

After a short period of time, Katniss sits beside me. I ignore her though, the 2 peeacekeepers are still behind me. I can't try anything

"How are you?" Katniss asks breaking the silence. _Really? How do you think I am, after all you've done to me. _I feel like screaming that at the top of my lungs_. _

After she asks me that, I walk away. I knew after that question I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer.

xxxxxxx

The food for breakfast was so bland. No flavour. I wish I could have cooked me own food. I would have been eating cheese buns all day. I remember how much Katniss loved my cheese buns.

It's been a month since the last encounter with her. Katniss, Finnick, Gale and I are on a team together. We spend a lot of time as a group. Katniss and I don't talk anymore though. We just carry on with life.

Last week, Darius told me I'm suffering something called 'hijacking'. Apparently the Capitol went into my head and changed all my memories involving Katniss. I know it's true because Delly told me that too.

I hate to say it, but I'm starting to hate Katniss less and less. I have learn't that she didn't kill my family but they died in the bombings of 12.

Delly's the only one I can talk to anymore. The only one I trust.

xxxxxxx

It's been a few months. I don't hate Katniss anymore. I only dislike her.

All the things I thought were wrong. I guess the Capitol mixed my head around a lot.

I sit on the pavement, can I just say once more that District 13 needs grass, a lake, maybe some trees?

I have been having nightmares, but they're usually about losing Katniss.

I sit down and Katniss sits beside me. I never hear her coming. I guess her hunting skills are always on. We've become slight friends, but I still dislike her.

_I must have loved you a lot._

"Can I ask you some questions?" I ask her, they've been bothering me forever.

"Sure," I see the confusion in her face but she quickly hides it. She's gotten good at that.

"You're still trying to protect me. Real or not real," I whisper.  
"Real," she answers. "Because that's what you and I do, protect each other."

"If I could grow wings, I could fly. Only people can't grow wings," I say. "Real or not real?"

"Real," she says "But people don't need wings to survive." "Mockingjays do."

I see her pull out the pearl I gave her when I was little. I can't believe she kept that. The thought makes me smile.

"I know what blood poisoning is, Katniss," I say. "Even if my mother isn't a healer."  
I see her snap back to reality when I say that. "You said that same thing to me a while back. Real or not real?" she asks me. I think back a long time.  
"Real," I say.

"And you risked your life getting the medicine that saved me?"  
"Real." she shrugs. "You were the reason I was alive to do it."

"You love me. Real or not real?" I ask. That last question. The 7 words that still give me hope.

She tells me, "Real."

I still love her, and she still loves me. After all we've gone through.

I then realize; what I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again.

"I just wish we can start over, when we had to make the play." I tell her. I really do wish that.

"Well maybe we can," I see a gleam in her eyes. I watch as she runs into her room and pulls out a jar of colourful sand.

I watch as she takes a hand full, briefly closes her eyes and blows into the air away from us.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

"Real," I say. "But people don't need wings to survive." "Mockingjays do."

I take out the pearl from where it lives in my pocket and try to remember the boy with the bread, the strong arms that warded off nightmares, and kisses in the arena.

"I know what blood poisoning is, Katniss," he says. "Even if my mother isn't a healer." I'm jolted back in time, to another wound, to another set of bandages. "You said that same thing to me a while back. Real or not real?" I ask him. "Real," he says.

"And you risked your life getting the medicine that saved me?"  
"Real." I shrug. "You were the reason I was alive to do it."

"You love me. Real or not real?" he asks. I tell him without hesitation, "Real," I really mean it no matter what he thinks.

"I just wish we can start over, when we had to make the play." he tells me. I want that too. And then I get an idea.

Running to my room I grab the jar of sand my father gave me. Doing exactly what he told me, I grab a hand full, make a wish and blow.

I look around and find myself on the ground with Peeta standing up looking cute as always.

"Not that I don't appreciate you kneeling at my feet, but what are you doing?"

_It worked! Thank you dad! _

Standing up I kiss him. It wasn't fast like how we were supposed to be like in the play. It was like when I kissed him after reading the letter he wrote me. Passionate.

**15 years later**

Ever since I used the sand things have changed. Good and bad. Peeta doesn't remember anything about the sand. He and I are married and we have two kids. A boy and girl. We live on a meadow that used to be a grave. Although I don't tell my kids that they're playing on a graveyard. Peeta and I have grown together. He still suffers hijacking but all I can do is watch him and try to sooth him after.

To this day, I still love him. We may have our ups and downs. But no matter what, we love each other. Forever and always.

**The End**

**So I did change the other chapters a bit. This was the last chapter. I really wish the story was longer but oh well. Thank you to everyone that joined me on the experience. Did that sentence make sense? I hope it did. So basically, thank you for reading. Until next time!**


End file.
